She Who Dares To Love
by geeksandfreaks8
Summary: Glenn Rhee Fan Fiction
1. Coming Soon

**_COMING SOON_**

* * *

"Why do you do this, lead me on and then leave the second Maggie gets here?"

"Please just drop it"

"No, I've been broken too many times. Guess what Glenn? I don't want to be your second choice. I'm over it. I can't be the girl you sleep with when your girlfriend and you gets in a fight, I won't be that girl"

"Please don't do this, your the only one who gets me, the only one who understands the pain of being alone"

"No Glenn. What ever we had... It's over"


	2. Playlist

p style="text-align: center;"sub style="line-height: 1.9em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"1. Kill Or Be Killed ; New Years Daybr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /2. Throne ; Bring Me The Horizonbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /3. Make Me Wanna Die; The Pretty Recklessbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /4. Zombies ; The Pretty Reckless/strong/subbr style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /em style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.9em; text-decoration: underline;"strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"More songs will be added throughout the story/strong/span/em/p 


	3. Description

p style="text-align: center;"strong style="line-height: 28.5px; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Eat, run, and survive is all that Shay Grimes has ever known since she last saw her brother Rick and his family. So when Shay is rescued by Glenn Rhee she bows her life is going to change, wether it be for the best or for the worst, she's not sure. Between being ruined with her family and Chasing love, there are bound to be some conflicts. Will Shay ever get Her happily ever after? Or will she forever be alone? Find out in 'She Who Dares To Love.'/strong/p 


End file.
